1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant basket, more particularly to an infant basket having a handle and latch members that are operable to position the handle and that are hidden in hollow connectors which are detachably connected to the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0009428 discloses an infant carrier that includes a seat bucket, a handle with left and right hubs, left and right handle locks, left and right springs urging respectively the left and right handle locks, left and right lock supports, left and right guide beams, and left and right levers. The handle is pivoted to the seat bucket about an axis. The seat bucket has left and right sockets that are respectively coupled to the left and right hubs in a rotatively bearing engaging manner and that have lock receivers. The left and right hubs respectively cooperate with the left and right sockets to define left and right accommodating spaces therebetween, respectively. The left and right handle locks, the left and right springs, the left and right lock supports, the left and right guide beams, and portions of the left and right levers are all disposed in the respective left and right accommodating spaces. The left and right handle locks are respectively and movably disposed in the left and right accommodating spaces, and are respectively engageable with the lock receivers of the left and right sockets so as to position the handle at a desired position. The left and right levers are mounted movably on the handle to drive movements of the left and right handle locks from a locked position to an unlocked position. Since the handle is in a rotatively bearing engagement with the left and right sockets, detachment of the handle from the left and right sockets for repair purposes can be relatively difficult and inconvenient. In addition, since each of the left and right accommodating spaces is relatively small, the dimensions of the left and right handle locks and the dimensions of the left and right springs are required to be small in order to be fitted into the left and right accommodating spaces, which results in inconvenience and difficulty in installation of the left and right handle locks and the left and right springs.